Honesty Of The Heart
by runningbelle619
Summary: Finished! J/H with others! Hyde has issues when it comes to sharing his true emotions with Jackie, but when he finally does one fearful incident could bring them apart.
1. Dazed And Confused

Honesty Of The Heart  
  
By: Stephy  
  
Disclaimer: I am sad to say, I own nothing!  
  
J/H with others! Hyde has issues when it comes to sharing his true emotions with Jackie, but when he finally does one fearful incident could bring them apart.  
  
Donna, Eric, Fez and Kelso are all hanging out in the basement watching "Charlie's Angels".  
  
"Yes, it is true. Nina and I are an item of the past." Fez shared looking mildly somber.  
  
"That is so awesome! Welcome back to the single living, my foreign friend."  
  
"Kelso, why don't we find out why the break-up occurred before we praise our newly singled friend. He sort of looks depressed." Retorted Eric as he took a lick of his Popsicle.  
  
"Yea you SonOfABitch! My heart has been broken." Fez had a numb expression on his face.  
  
"Oh come on Fez, does it really matter? You're single now, like me."  
  
Kelso paused for a second.  
  
"Well not exactly like me because I'm like a hundred times hotter, but that's beyond your control."  
  
Eric and Donna blankly stared at Kelso. Donna turned her attention back to Fez.  
  
"So what happened between you and Nina?"  
  
He took in a deep breath. "Well, after we've done it about a bunch of times I realized my love for my Nina has departure."  
  
Eric thought about it before replying. "So basically, what you're saying is, you got bored with her?"  
  
Kelso interjected, "Don't worry Fez. It happens to guys all the time. I mean, I was totally bored with Jackie after about the fifth time of doing it."  
  
Donna shook her head in disbelief. "Shut-up Kelso!"  
  
Fez solemnly continued. "But now I miss my Goddess of love."  
  
"Maybe you need to do something else with her besides have sex. Like, talk to her or go on a date. Eric and I do other things and we are perfectly happy."  
  
"No way Donna!" Kelso negatively responded. "Fez needs a new chick to hook- up with."  
  
He pointed directly at Fez. "You and I are gonna go babe hunting, because we're single and we have needs."  
  
Suddenly, the basement door abruptly swung open. A small brunette stormed in and stood in front of Donna, whom was sitting on the couch.  
  
"DONNA! You and me, girl talk, NOW!"  
  
"Jackie what's wrong?" Asked a slightly confused Donna. She has never seen her friend this upset.  
  
Shortly after Jackie's dramatic entrance, Hyde stepped in.  
  
"Jackie, would you please calm down, and let me tell you exactly what happened."  
  
She angrily turned towards him.  
  
"Oh, I know exactly what happened Steven! You kissed the record selling skank! Ever since you started working at that record store, you have been falling for her!"  
  
"Listen, Jackie," He took a step forward. "I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. And if you have waited long enough you would've seen me shove her off the moment it happened."  
  
"Really Steven?" Asked Jackie as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Jackie, I swear I would never cheat on you." His eyes were pleading.  
  
"And why should I believe you? You are so a pulling a Michael!"  
  
Kelso interrupted. "Hey, for your information-"  
  
"Shut-up Michael!" Snapped Jackie.  
  
Hyde was slowly loosing his patience. "Jackie, you are really going to have to learn to trust me. I would never hurt you like that."  
  
"Give me one good reason why I should trust you."  
  
"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" He practically yelled.  
  
The gang just stared at the feuding pair in silence. Eric leaned over to Donna. "That's a pretty good reason."  
  
"Oh my God, Steven! You love me!" Hyde just stood there in shock of his own words. *Crap!* He mentally scolded himself. *Just deny it man.* He looked at everybody's awaiting faces before speaking.  
  
"Umm, no I don't." His voice a little shakey.  
  
Jackie's face dropped. She never felt so embarrassed and hurt in her entire life.  
  
Confused, Fez spoke. "Yes you did. In matter of fact you shouted it. What is wrong with your memory? You should get it checked."  
  
"Fez, I didn't say anything. Ok? It was just a misunderstanding." More trying to convince himself the rest of the group.  
  
"You know what? We are over! I hate you Steven!" Jackie's voice was filled with much pain. After that, she marched out the door never turning back. Not knowing what else to do, Donna got up from her position on the couch and ran after her.  
  
Hyde just stood there refusing to believe what just happened.  
  
Kelso got up and walked over towards Hyde. "Wow man, Jackie never told me that. And I slept with like a lot of chicks."  
  
Hyde smacked Kelso on the head, and continued to stare at the basement door.  
  
TBC?  
  
Hey guys, please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue? If so, I got a bigger story plan ahead! 


	2. I Want You To Want Me

Honesty Of The Heart  
  
By: Stephy  
  
Thanks for the great reviews guys! I'm glad you are all enjoying!  
  
It's been three lonely days since his fight with Jackie. Every time he tried contacting her, he always failed miserably. He hated feeling this way. Never in his life had he felt such heartbreaking pain. He was experiencing new emotions, and he didn't like it. Not one bit.  
  
Hyde sat in his usual chair down in Forman's basement. His thoughts were interrupted by his scrawny friend's voice.  
  
"Hyde man, dinner is ready. You coming?"  
  
"No." He said bluntly.  
  
Eric studied his friend's face for a moment.  
  
"Come on, you're a wreck. I mean its just Jackie. It's probably for the better, since she's the devil and all."  
  
"Get bent man! I am over her. In fact I haven't even thought about her. Where the hell do you get off saying I'm a wreck?"  
  
Hyde was now up from his seat, arms crossed as he glared at Forman.  
  
"Whoa, no problem. I was just saying, because, you know. You look kind of hurt and all."  
  
"Well I don't hurt, ok? I'm Zen."  
  
"So you gonna eat then? Because if you don't come up mom will cry."  
  
"Fine man, whatever."  
  
-In the kitchen:  
  
"Steven honey, what's wrong? You barely touch your dinner."  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Forman. Dinner is great."  
  
With that he took a huge bite out of his chicken.  
  
"Is it because of that little Burkhart girl?" "Oh Kitty, leave Steven alone. If you keep asking him what's wrong he's going to tell us."  
  
Kitty whipped her head towards her husband. "CAN IT RED!"  
  
Hyde sighed in frustration.  
  
"Thanks for your concern Mrs. Forman, but I'm fine. In matter a fact I'm great." He had a phony smile plastered on his face, though nobody seemed to take notice.  
  
Donna then made her way into the kitchen. At her entrance, Eric got up from the table and made his way to her.  
  
"Hey honey." He gave her a happy, loving hug.  
  
"Look Kitty, future Mr. and Mrs. Dumbass look so picture perfect."  
  
Eric let go of his fiancé and turned his attention to Red.  
  
"Come on dad, do you have to burn us all the time? I mean is that really necessary?"  
  
"Shut-up dumbass! If you still refuse to break-off this freak wedding then I will kick you out."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well I'm going to college so there!"  
  
Red walked up to face his son.  
  
"I don't know how you're going manage college, because I'm not paying your way!"  
  
With that said Red walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Oh dear, umm, don't worry Eric. Your father still loves you. RED!" Kitty exits.  
  
Eric turned back to Donna.  
  
"Well that went well. What did you need?"  
  
Donna walked pass Eric and made her way towards Hyde.  
  
"Actually I needed to talk to Hyde."  
  
She handed him a rolled-up black shirt. As he unraveled it his face fell.  
  
It was his favorite Led Zeppelin shirt that he had given to Jackie.  
  
"Sorry Hyde. I just got back from Jackie's and she asked me to give that to you." Without saying a word he dropped his shirt to the floor and left to his room.  
  
-Later that day:  
  
"Michael what are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey Jackie, I just thought I stop by and see how you were doing. You look like you're in need of some major Kelso lovin' to ease your pain." He stated as he rubbed his abs.  
  
The tiny brunette threw her hands in the air.  
  
"Ugh! Go away Michael." She replied, as she was about to slam the door shut.  
  
Kelso used his body to stop her from shutting it.  
  
"Wait Jackie, I was just kidding. Come on, let me treat you to a burger at the hub."  
  
She contemplated the thought for a minute, "Ok, but strictly as friends!"  
  
Kelso raised his hands in surrender. "I swear, just friends."  
  
-Meanwhile:  
  
*She gave back the shirt. I can't believe it.* Hyde sat on his bed as he tried to figure out just what to do.  
  
He never new an act as such could have this amount of affect on him. It was just a shirt. This whole mess could have been avoided if he just admitted he loved her when he said it.  
  
With that thought in mind, he became determine to fine her and to tell her. He figured he better work fast before he came to his senses and decided against it.  
  
-Forman's living room:  
  
"Ok Donna, here's the plan, we will pretend to hate each other in order to keep me in safe living."  
  
Donna shook her head at her fiancé's so called brilliant plan.  
  
"Eric, I thought we were going to show him how mature we could be?"  
  
"Well that's not working quite well, now is it?" He replied sarcastically.  
  
Fez decided to speak up.  
  
"Oh Eric, your idea will never work. You and Donna love each other too much to fake hatred."  
  
Depression then clouded the foreigner's features. "I miss my sweet Nina."  
  
"Fez isn't she seeing you today?" Asked a slightly confused Eric.  
  
"Yes, but I still miss her. I really miss doing it."  
  
Donna proceeded to ignore Fez.  
  
"Your plan is not going to work, Eric. Red will see right through our act."  
  
"I know Red is creepy like that, but this will work. As soon as he pays my way through school, then we'll break it to him again."  
  
"I'm not doing it. It makes no sense."  
  
"Donna, baby, trust me."  
  
"Oh God." Replied a defeated Donna.  
  
~~  
  
Hyde made his way into the hub. He couldn't find Jackie anywhere. He checked her house, job, mall, but she was nowhere to be found.  
  
He decided to get a quick bite. Before he could take another step, he saw Jackie, with Kelso. He then watched as Jackie got up to go to the bathroom. He strolled over to the table, not at all amused.  
  
"Kelso, what the hell man?"  
  
"Hey Hyde. Since you and Jackie were finished she realized just how much she loved me."  
  
He took a bite of his burger before proceeding.  
  
"She was all 'Oh Michael you are so sexy, and much better in bed then Hyde.'"  
  
Kelso stated in a girly voice.  
  
"Kelso man I am so going to kick your ass!"  
  
Just then, Jackie made an appearance.  
  
"Steven?" she asked almost in shock.  
  
Hyde turned to face Jackie.  
  
"I can't believe you're back with this idiot! You could forgive him and not me?"  
  
Jackie turned to a smirking Kelso then back to Hyde. Completely speechless.  
  
"You know what Jackie? I'm glad we're over, and I'm glad you hate me! You are such a shallow, selfish BRAT!"  
  
The words stung hard. She watched as he stormed out of the Hub.  
  
Still smiling Kelso began to speak. "So, where were we?"  
  
"Michael!" She decided to yell at him later. She needed to tell Steven that she wasn't with Michael. All in honesty, she really didn't hate him. She was just really hurt. She actually really missed him. She'd cried to Donna all day about it.  
  
It hurt to even give back the shirt. She slept in it every night. All she wanted was for Steven to stop hiding from his true feelings.  
  
She ran out screaming his name. He just kept ignoring her as he continued to cross the street.  
  
"STEVEN, STOP!" But he kept walking.  
  
However he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a piercing scream and a car screech. When he finally turned around, to his horror, he witness Jackie get hit by a car.  
  
TBC!  
  
More to come soon! Let me know your opinions! 


	3. Hells Bells

Honesty Of The Heart  
  
By: Stephy  
  
Whoohoo! The reviews were awesome! I'm so glad that everyone enjoyed! Thanks for the great and inspiring reviews! Keep them coming!  
  
"I am sorry to have to inform you, but she didn't make it."  
  
Hyde stared numbly at the couple crying over the lost of their daughter. He didn't know exactly how long he sat in the waiting room, but to him, it felt like forever.  
  
"Whoa man, I can't believe you killed Jackie. This is like so much worse then the time I pushed her in ice."  
  
Hyde groaned to himself. He was already feeling like crap, and Kelso was not helping matters. *Why the hell did he have to come anyway?* Hyde mentally thought to himself.  
  
"Shut your pie-hole Kelso! And she's not dead!" There was a hint of irritation in his tone.  
  
A snicker escaped from Kelso's mouth. "Not yet."  
  
Hyde's hand came up and smacked Kelso on the back of his head.  
  
"Kelso man, if you don't want your very own room in this lovely hospital, then I suggest you can it!" Hyde replied, fully pissed.  
  
"Oh come on, I was only playing around. You know, trying to lighten things up."  
  
Hyde just rolled his eyes, though you couldn't notice because he was wearing his shades.  
  
"Oh my God! Hyde, is she ok?"  
  
He turned to the sound of Donna's panicked voice, followed by her scrawny fiancé and his foreign friend.  
  
"We haven't heard anything yet." His voice clearly worried.  
  
Fez took a seat next to Kelso, as Eric began to speak.  
  
"Dude, what happen?"  
  
"She was hit by a freaking car, man! You need me to draw you a damn picture or something?" Hyde snapped at Forman.  
  
"Jeez, sorry. Just calm down. I'm sure she's fine. She's strong-"  
  
Eric thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Just don't worry." He stated in false hope.  
  
Donna glared at him, as she slapped him on the arm.  
  
"See that's exactly what I told Hyde. But he got all indignant and stuff."  
  
Eric's face had a vacant expression. "Kelso, you don't even know what 'indignant' means. You can barely spell it."  
  
Kelso focused on Forman wide-mouth. "Oh yea? Well who got higher SAT scores? Huh?"  
  
Kelso leaned back and placed his arms behind his head. "I'm smart and pretty- Oh my God!" He leaned forward in a rush, causing his friends to jump.  
  
"What? What happened?" Asked a slightly bewildered Donna.  
  
"Check out that nurse! She's like, so hot!" Exclaimed Kelso.  
  
"Kelso, you have to be the most insensitive person in the whole world! Jackie his severely injured and all you can do is check out nurses!"  
  
"Hey I care about Jackie too, But seriously. She's freakin' hot!" Stated Kelso as he enthusiastically pointed at the blonde nurse.  
  
After being quiet throughout all this, Fez curiously spoke up.  
  
"You know, if Jackie is the devil like Eric says, then does that mean she goes hell when she dies? Or heaven because she looks like a beautiful angel?"  
  
"Ok, Fez is now officially the most insensitive person in the world." Eric stated, more towards Donna than anyone else.  
Not being able to take it anymore, Hyde got up from his position and went outside. His head was about to explode. He wasn't really interested in hearing the 'What if's' on Jackie's condition.  
  
He sat on the bench outside the hospital doors. He wanted to hit something, but he was too withered to move.  
  
"How you feeling?" Came the red head's voice.  
  
"Great. Just Freaking Great!" He replied, emphasizing every word.  
  
Donna walked over and took a seat next to him.  
  
"Cut the crap Hyde. I've known you way too long. You're a wreck."  
  
"Wow, am I that transparent?" His voice was bleeding with sarcasm.  
  
"She'll be ok."  
  
She tried to comfort as she placed a hand on his back.  
  
He violently got up and started to yell.  
  
"Yea? How do you know?"  
  
He started pacing back and forth then stopped in front of her.  
  
"This is so typical! I finally show someone exactly how I feel and they leave! Just like my damn parents!"  
  
Clearly upset by is words; she stood up to face her friend.  
  
"What the hell? After you told her, you went into denial land."  
  
He stood there in silence as Donna continued her rant.  
  
"Don't blame her because you screwed up. It isn't fair and you know it."  
  
And he did know it.  
  
He lowered his head and removed his shades. When he brought his head back up, his eyes were noticeably blood-shot and tears were venturing down his cheeks.  
  
"I can't believe it." Donna whispered in utter shock.  
  
"You're crying. You never cry!"  
  
He wiped his face with his arm and retained his seat on the bench.  
  
"Donna, you're right man. I royally screwed up."  
  
He placed his face in his hands, and then looked back up.  
  
"I really do love her though. I didn't want to admit it, because I didn't want to end up like my folks. I didn't want to get hurt. It was always 'Leave or be left.' Or 'Love isn't for people like us.' After hearing so much crap from my whore of a mother, I've made a promise to myself to never let my guard down."  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
"But now it looks like I'm going to loose the only person who ever gave a damn about me. The only person who managed to tear down my walls, that I spend so many years building."  
  
Hyde rambled as he choked on his own words.  
  
Donna gazed upon her friend with much sympathy, though she knew better then to show it.  
  
"Come on, lets go back inside and wait for Jackie's recovery."  
  
Staring off into space, Hyde's lips slowly began to curl. "Thanks."  
  
He started to head back towards the doors, while putting his sunglasses back on.  
  
He randomly stopped and turns to face a discombobulated Donna.  
  
"By the way-"  
  
Donna cut him off fully knowing what he was about to say.  
  
"I never saw you in the condition you were just in moments ago."  
  
She proceeded to walk in front of him. "That's a girl."  
  
~~  
  
Back in the waiting area, they were surprise to see Eric sitting all alone reading last month's Cosmo.  
  
"Hey Erica, where is Fez and the village idiot?" Eric looked up and scowled at his cocky friend. "In my defense, this is the only magazine they had. Kelso and our other horny friend went off in competition to see who can score with the hot nurse."  
  
"ERIC!" Donna shouted in a jealous tone.  
  
"What?" Eric asked innocently. "I didn't go nurse chasing with them."  
  
Donna just huffed and sat down.  
  
"I love you." Eric said in trying to fix the situation he was in.  
  
"Yea, whatever, I love you too." Donna threw back bluntly.  
  
Just then, the doctor came out and strolled over towards the now minimized group.  
  
"Jackie Burkhart clan?" He asked flipping through his document papers.  
  
Hyde quickly went over towards him, heart completely racing.  
  
He ran his fingers through his curly hair. "How is she? Is she ok?"  
  
Eric chimed in. "Hyde man, let the doctor speak."  
  
"Well it seems Ms. Burkhart is in a more stable condition but keeps slipping in and out of consciences, and-"  
  
"Damn it! I don't care! Just tell me if she's going to be all right."  
  
Hyde was lost of all patience. He needed reassurance that she will be fine.  
  
In total understanding of the boy's feelings, the doctor proceeded to advance the information on Jackie's predicament. Hyde was lost of words.  
  
TBC.  
  
Ok, before you throw rocks at me, I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging. There will be an update soon! I promise! 


	4. Lean On Me

Honesty Of The Heart By: Stephy  
  
Hey guys! Chapter 4 is finally up! I just want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my fic. It means a lot! I also want to give a special thanks to Kats02980416 giving me an idea. Enjoy and keep your reviews coming!  
  
Hyde entered Jackie's room. The lights were dim, and the air had a somber touch to it. As he gazed straight ahead, he could see her tiny frame lying on the white sheets. He winced a little as he witness the IV's piercing through her skin.  
  
He slowly began to walk closer. He pulled out the chair from the corner of the room, and sat by the edge of her bed.  
  
She was bruised from head to toe and had a broken leg along with bruised ribs. She was still in a slight coma, but the doctor did say the chances of her waking up were pretty damn good. He tried to push his government theories involving doctors, because he desperately wanted to believe him.  
  
It hurt Hyde so much to see her like that, and not able to do a damn thing. He carefully picked up her hand and brought it to his face. His baby blues closed as he nuzzled her tiny hand.  
  
Millions of thoughts were racing in his mind. All which were eventually interrupted by a slight whimper.  
  
"Jacks?" His voice was low and shaky. He lowered his hand back down, never letting go of hers.  
  
"Huh?" Her voice was groggily.  
  
When she finally gained focus, she studied his face. Her eyebrows knitted in total confusion as her eyes bore into his. She was about to say something but he cut her off.  
  
"I'm so glad you're ok."  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
"I love you Jackie Burkhart, and I mean it. I'm not going to take it back this time." His tone was filled with so much relief.  
  
Her blue-green orbs remained emotionless. She gave him an uncomfortable smile.  
  
"Umm, yeah, thanks. But I hope you don't mind me asking, who are you?"  
  
Gradually, Hyde's heart sunk at her wondering question.  
  
-Later that day:  
  
Everyone minus Hyde and Jackie are chilling in the basement.  
  
Donna was seated on the couch with Eric's arm wrapped around her shoulders.  
  
"Jackie is coming home today, guys." She said very pleased.  
  
"It's amazing how she, 'The Devil' escaped death just like that. It's like the time in Star Wars when Darth-"  
  
He stopped in mid-sentence when everyone in the room groaned.  
  
"What?" Eric asked innocently baffled.  
  
"Eric, cough it up now!" Demanded Donna as she held out her hand.  
  
"Fine! Here! Take it!" His face pouted as he handed her a crisp 5-dollar bill.  
  
Fez looked back and forth between them. "What the hell was that about?"  
  
Suddenly a cocky smile spread across the foreigner's face.  
  
"Ah, Donna is your prostitute and she's paying you for wild monkey sex last night. I'll give you 50 cents for tonight you sexy red head."  
  
"Fez!" She yelled.  
  
"Eric has to pay me every time he makes a Star War's reference. I'm not a prostitute!"  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Eric.  
  
"And Donna's sex is worth way more then 50 cents." Finished Eric.  
  
"Eric!" She yelled as she tossed off his arms.  
  
"What?!" He screamed as he threw his hands up in defense.  
  
"Oh no my little friend. You awakened the scary red dragon!" Fez stated in a frighten manner, as he eagerly pointed to Donna. "Shame on you!"  
  
In ignoring Fez, Eric turned back to his fiancé. "Now remember, around dinner you'll come over and call me a scrawny little whore. Then I'll dump you right in front of my parents." "Wait a second Eric. How come I can't dump you?"  
  
Eric slumped his shoulders. "Because honey, we need to make this believable."  
  
Fez interrupted. "In that case Eric you really should let Donna dump you. She's way to sexy to be dropped like bad candy."  
  
"Wait, I'm not sexy?" Asked a very shocked Eric.  
  
"Eric, don't do this to yourself." Donna filled in, as she rubbed his back.  
  
Just then, Hyde entered with a limping Jackie.  
  
Donna along with Kelso and Fez rushed over to welcome the brunette.  
  
"I might as well get up too." Eric said to no one in particular, as he slowly made his way.  
  
Donna: "Jackie, how are you feeling?"  
  
Kelso: "Wow the bruises and crutches don't make you look too pretty!"  
  
Fez: "I saved you a piece of my candy for you, but you can only have one!"  
  
Eric: "Ok, who touched my ass?"  
  
Jackie looked like a deer caught in the headlights, as the group huddled around her. Hyde positioned himself between his friends and Jackie.  
  
"Guys, back-off alright." Hyde said completely aggravated.  
  
He turned towards Jackie and his expression soften. "Baby, why don't you go take a seat on the couch. Ok?"  
  
Jackie nodded as she continued to stare at the group as if they were a bunch of mutants.  
  
"Hyde, what's up?" Donna asked while she took a glance at Jackie.  
  
Hyde ran his fingers through his curls.  
  
"The doctor says she's suffering from amnesia." His voice was worried and upset.  
  
"Oh, I heard that's caused by pollen and pet fur."  
  
Eric blankly stared at his friend. "That's asthma, Fez."  
  
Fez just stood there contemplating it. "Oh! I know!" Exclaimed an overly excited Kelso.  
  
"We could just hit Jackie on the head with something really, really hard!"  
  
Donna rolled her eyes. "Eric-"  
  
"Got it." Said her fiancé, as he punched Kelso on the arm.  
  
"Ow!" Kelso began to rub his arm while glaring at Forman.  
  
Jackie started to get frustrated. She got up and made her way over towards the arguing group.  
  
"I might have no memory, but I'm not deaf! Stop talking like I'm not even in the room!"  
  
Kelso draped his arm around her. "Sorry, that was highly insensitive of us Jackie. I'm Michael and we're a couple who have really great sex!"  
  
Eric slapped his hand on his forehead. "Kelso man, I know your stupid, but come on! Hyde is standing right there." Eric motioned with his hand.  
  
"Kelso, if you don't stop touching Jackie, I'm gonna rip your hands off and beat you with them." Hyde was clearly pissed as he edged closer towards Kelso.  
  
Kelso slowly removed his hand and carefully backed away. "Never mind."  
  
"Jackie, I'm Donna. We're really good friends, and you always call me a lumberjack. And this is my fiancé Eric, and this is Fez."  
  
"Nice to meet you guys." Jackie greeted with a half smile.  
  
"Wow! Jackie is being polite. This is just like that part in Star Wars when- Damn it!" Eric shut-up quickly and handed Donna another Lincoln.  
  
Donna just shamefully shook her head.  
  
After witnessing everyone, Jackie turned to face Hyde. "I don't think I want my memory back."  
  
"I know exactly what you mean, doll."  
  
Kitty and Red then trotted down the stairs.  
  
"Aww, Kitty! Do we have to take in another orphan kid? We already have two dumbasses! And sadly, one is related to us."  
  
"Red!" Her tone was full of warning.  
  
"Jackie dear, I have Laurie's old room made up you. You can say with us as long as you like!"  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Foreman."  
  
Jackie turn back towards Hyde. "I'm going to go check out my room, Thanks for everything Hyde."  
  
The sound of 'Hyde' coming from Jackie's lips felt like acid cutting through his skin. He really missed his Jackie.  
  
"BURN!" Shouted Kelso. "How does it feel to be another Hyde to her?"  
  
"Kelso, quit while you're ahead before we let Hyde pain you." Donna calmly stated, clearly annoyed.  
  
Hyde chose to ignore Kelso; otherwise he might do something drastic. Kelso was really standing on thin ice with him.  
  
He cleared his throat.  
  
"Umm Jackie, you usually call me Steven." Hyde's voice was low and disappointed.  
  
"Why? Every one else calls you Hyde."  
  
"Yeah, but-it's just-forget it. Go check out your room. I'll be down here."  
  
Jackie just shrugged and allowed Mrs. Forman to help her up the stairs.  
  
"God Donna! You-"  
  
"Shut-up Eric!" Red said cutting off Eric's little rant."  
  
"I'm not a freaking moron! God knows where you got it from!"  
  
Mr. Forman then went back into the kitchen.  
  
Donna smacked Eric on the head. "Told you your plan was pointless and dumb. I swear if Red doesn't stick his foot up your ass I just might."  
  
"See honey, you gotta say crude stuff like that when he's around."  
  
"Eric for the love of God, give it up!"  
  
Donna lifted up her wrist to check her watch. "I got to go, I promised my dad I be home for dinner. He's bringing a date."  
  
"Alright, I'll be here whipping up a new plan." Donna rolled her eyes as she made her way out.  
  
"Hey, my plans rock." Eric stated feeling assaulted.  
  
"Foreman, your plans are just as bright as Kelso's" Hyde replied  
  
"Burn!-wait a second!" exclaimed Kelso. He thought about it as he continued to sucked on his Popsicle.  
  
Eric went next to Hyde. "At least she's no longer bossy and shallow."  
  
"Yeah man, but that's what I miss about her." Hyde's voice was emotionless.  
  
Eric studied his friend's face. "Jeez, you must be in love. Never saw it coming."  
  
"Get bent, Foreman." Hyde remained Zen.  
  
Two flat seconds later, a strange girl made her way down the basement stairs. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Hyde."  
  
Everybody looked up at the raspy girls voice. She had short brown hair, lean figure and was apparently wearing her work uniform.  
  
"Kelly?" Hyde asked, as he recognized the girl. It was his co-worker that had kissed him at work.  
  
TBC!  
  
So sorry for the long wait guys! I'm trying to balance school, work, cheerleading, and track. But I'm a lot less crowded and the updates will be more frequent! Thanks for being patient! There's probably going to be 1 or 2 chapters left! 


	5. Staying Alive

Honesty Of The Heart By: Stephy  
  
Hey guys! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! I absolutely love them! I just want to make a quick dedication. This story is originally dedicated to my best friend, but this chapter is dedicated to another friend at my school whom passed away on April 6, 2003. He will be missed!  
  
Jackie was lying on Laurie's bed for quit some time now. Hyde kept flooding her mind. *Why does he have so much affect on me?* She internally thought to herself.  
  
Memories of the day's past kept replaying in her head. How he held her hand, caressed her face, and how he spoke to her with so much emotion.  
  
-Flashback:  
  
"I'm so glad you're ok."  
  
"I love you Jackie Burkhart, and I mean it. I'm not going to take it back this time."  
  
-End Flashback  
  
*Did he just declare his love for me? And what did he mean about taking it back again?*  
  
For the first time since she's been here, she desperately wanted her memory back.  
  
-Back at the Basement:  
  
"Kelly, what do you want?" Hyde asked completely suspicious.  
  
She casually walked over towards him.  
  
"You haven't been at work, and I've been missing you." She slowly rubbed his face with the back of her hand.  
  
"Hey, you know what guys? I'm feeling a little famished. I'm gonna head to the kitchen to grab a bite. Kelso? Fez?" Eric rambled trying to give Kelly and Hyde some privacy.  
  
"Alright Eric, but no beans, cuz beans give me the toots, and toots don't go well with the ladies." Fez explained.  
  
"Ok, that was unnecessary information. Kelso?" Forman tried getting his friends attention.  
  
"Nah man, I rather just hang here." Replied Kelso, his eyes not once leaving Kelly's body.  
  
Frustrated, Eric punched Kelso on the arm. "Stop undressing the poor girl with your eyes, and come get food with us!"  
  
Kelso's eyes were pleading. "But-"  
  
"There is also a wet t-shirt contest happening on TV, on a channel we can only get upstairs." Eric bribed.  
  
Without a single breath of word, Kelso was already half way there.  
  
"Oh Eric, are there going to be wet men involved also?" Fez asked a little too excited.  
  
Every one just stared at him. Looking disturbed, Forman just replied. "I'm just going to go upstairs and pretend I never heard that."  
  
Fez just shrugged as he proceeded to follow Eric up the basement stairs.  
  
Kelly turned her attention back to Hyde. "Well? Answer me." She calmly demanded.  
  
The brunette attempted to hold his hand, but he quickly pulled away.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, this may be considered stalking." Hyde casually said, using his index fingers to indicate their situation.  
  
"She leaned in closer, her breast gently pressing up against his chest, while staring him dead in the eye. "You know you like it." She whispered seductively.  
  
Hyde leaned his lips to her ear as he started to whisper. "No, I really don't." Then he normally backed up.  
  
"I think you should leave. You already caused enough problems with me and my girlfriend, I don't need you causing any more."  
  
Still refusing to believe it she stubbornly walked towards him.  
  
"Then why did you kiss me?" Kelly asked all crossed arm.  
  
Hyde's eyes grew ten times wider. "What the hell? You kissed me! I told you no from the very beginning! Does no mean 'Ok he wants be oh so bad' in your twisted little whore world?" He asked imitating a girly voice.  
  
"If your little girlfriend wasn't in the picture, you would've taken my hot offer." She smirked at her own statement. "But that's not the situation now, is it?" He took a seat on the couch.  
  
"I love my girlfriend, and I'm not about to do something stupid that could hurt her. Not to mention, you don't even compare to her. Jackie means the world to me." His voice was filled with complete sincerity.  
  
Kelly bit her bottom lip. She wasn't about to give up without a fight. She straddled herself on his lap, preparing to win the battle.  
  
-Forman's Living Room:  
  
Jackie came limping down the stairs, only to be greeted by three guys, two of them looking mildly disappointed.  
  
Kelso and Fez were on the sofa, facing the TV with their arms identically crossed in a child-like manner.  
  
Kelso: "No hot, soaked chicks! This sucks!"  
  
Fez: "Eric lied to us! Bad Eric, you burn in hell!"  
  
Jackie turned her attention to Eric with a questioning expression.  
  
"Don't ask, your life would be better that way" Eric stated.  
  
"Whatever. Can you please tell me where Hyde is? I really need to talk to him." She politely asked.  
  
"Wow you're so freakishly sweet. I rather keep you then the Jackie from hell." Forman rambled getting off topic. "Welcome to the basement." He grabbed her hand to shake it.  
  
"Ummm, right-So do you know where he is?" She asked while gently taking back her hand her hand.  
  
"Ahh, our hairy friend is still down in the basement. Do you need any help?"  
  
Jackie smiled as she made her way. "No thanks, I think those two need you a lot more." She said while pointing to Fez and Kelso, who still remain in the same position, cursing Eric's name.  
  
"They'll get over it. Wait did you just say 'No' followed bye a 'thank you'? Now your sweetness is really creeping me out." Forman had a wave of discomfort.  
  
Jackie just stared at crazy little man known as Eric Forman. "Thanks, I think."  
  
Eric turned back to Kelso and Fez. "Come on you two, you can't hate me forever." "Oh yeah? Well maybe we can!" Kelso yelled, still not moving.  
  
"Kelso-never mind. Fez do you want to let some anger out too?" He asked defeated.  
  
"You SonOfABitch! If you were in my country, they would cut your tongue off and slap you with it for lying about soaked, sexy women!" Replied the foreigner, also remaining in place."  
  
"Ok, that was freaky. I'm just going to call Donna as I try to erase the disturbing image you've just painted into my head." Were Eric's last words as he departures to the kitchen.  
  
-Back at the Basement:  
  
"Kel, I'm warning you. Leave now!" Hyde was loosing his patience.  
  
Kelly was still seated on his lap with her arms sneaking around his neck.  
  
"Why don't you make me?" She questioned, inching closer.  
  
He detached her arms from his neck. Before he could react any more, an annoyed, yelling voice caught his attention.  
  
As Jackie descended down the stairs, her doe eyes fell on the incredibly close couple. Suddenly, a flash hit her.  
  
"GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" Jackie furiously yelled.  
  
Hyde finished pushing Kelly off, as he got up to stare at the pissed off brunette.  
  
He remembered hearing that same phrase from her before, but under negative circumstances.  
  
"You tramp! Steven is mine! Not yours! I suggest you take your last season outfit and leave." Jackie was at her face, showing no fear.  
  
"Jackie-" Hyde began to speak.  
  
"And another thing-" She continued to yell, ignoring Hyde.  
  
He walked closer to her, positioning himself between the sparing brunettes. "Jackie, shut your pie-hole! You got your memory back!" There was a hint of excitement in his voice.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Quick, What's the number one rule when washing your hair?" He asked, fingers secretly crossed.  
  
She looked at him somewhat annoyed. "Duh Steven, always wash twice! Once for volume and once for shine. Didn't I explain this to you already?"  
  
A dry laugh escaped his throat. "Jackie, you had amnesia, and now- It's like you never did. What the hell happened?"  
  
"I don't know, I saw that thing all over you like Fez on candy, and it stirred something up inside of me." Her voice became softer with every word.  
  
"I hate to break this happy reunion, but -"  
  
Before Kelly could finish, Jackie peered over Hyde's shoulder with a deathly glare. "Why are you still here? Go, Now!"  
  
"Find, but if I leave Hyde, your fired!" Her snotty voice stated.  
  
His ocean blues never leaving Jackie, he calmly replied. "I'll try to get over it." A second later; "Over it."  
  
Kelly huffed and stormed out.  
  
"Do you remember anything?" He asked.  
  
She shook her head. "Not really."  
  
"I'm sorry." He quietly said with tiny shame hiding in his tone.  
  
"You can buy me something to make up for it later." She said with a smile.  
  
He returned the smile. "God, I thought I lost you. I was going insane. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, I lov-" He was cut off by Jackie's soft lips caressing his.  
  
TBC!  
  
One more chapter! I hope you all like! Let me hear you opinions, they always rock! 


	6. Mamma Mia

Honesty Of The Heart By: Stephy  
  
Hey guys, sorry for the really long wait. But now I can finally finish... regents are over and so is school! I just want to thank each and everyone for their sweet reviews! I'm glad you all loved it so much. Here is the final chapter of the story! I hope you like it!!!  
  
Hyde began to deepen the kiss, but suddenly stopped and gently pulled away. A bewildered expression took over Jackie's pixie like features.  
  
"Steven-" Her sentence was cut short.  
  
"This is going to be my forth attempt, so please just listen." He could feel his sweaty palm as he wiped his forehead.  
  
"I love you." He remained tense as he waited for her reply.  
  
Jackie simply just stood with one hand tightly placed on her hip, sweetly smiling. It felt like the longest pause in his entire life.  
  
"I'm not saying it back." She stated in a playfully, snotty manner as she inched closer, forming an even bigger smile.  
  
A smirk was painted on Hyde's lips. "Jackie, that was evil." He then captured her already swollen lips in his.  
  
When they once more parted she whispered back. "I love you too, Steven."  
  
-A Day Later:  
  
The entire gang was hanging in the basement, trying their hardest to ignore the kissing couple seated on Hyde's usual chair.  
  
"Umm guys, I hear this thing called 'breathing' is extremely relevant in this day and age." Eric sarcastically pointed out.  
  
Jackie and Hyde remained kissing.  
  
"Oh Eric, their love is to powerful for your words of hatred."  
  
"Fez, is there a reason why you have to sound like a damn Hallmark card?" questioned an annoyed Forman.  
  
Donna turn to face her fiancé. "You know, you could be a little more like Fez."  
  
"What? A horny foreigner with a abnormally obsession for candy?"  
  
Donna just glared. "No dumbass, I mean you could be a little more romantic. I'm a girl and I need romance!"  
  
At that, Jackie lifted up her head to face her best friend. "Oh Donna, your not girly enough to be a girl."  
  
Donna's eyes quickly widen with shocked anger. "Jackie, what the hell? I'm girly!"  
  
"Yeah she is! I mean I do Donna, and I only want to do hot girls who look and act like girls. Not hot girls who look and act like dudes."  
  
"Kelso, you do anything that has boobs" Eric clearly pointed out.  
  
"Hey! That is so not true! They don't need to have boobs!"  
  
"Kelso man, you don't know this yet, but you just totally burned yourself."  
  
"Oh yeah Hyde? Well I do know!" Kelso spat back while crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you crazy kids worked everything out. That was way too much drama for my liking. Though sweet and non -demanding Jackie will be greatly missed."  
  
Happiness filled Jackie's bright blue/green eyes. "Aww, thanks Eric! You are so sweet!"  
  
A slight laugh slipped out of Eric's mouth. "Yeah, not to mention I'm not use to Hyde's new emotions such as fear, caring and-do I dare say it?"  
  
He looked left and right of the basement before focusing on Hyde. "LOVE!"  
  
"Shut-up Forman!" Hyde casually snapped.  
  
Kelso had a goofy grin plastered on his face. "Oh my god! Hyde has a heart!"  
  
"I knew our hairy friend would someday force the honesty out of his heart." Fez passionately stated.  
  
"Hey guys, it's true. He even cried at the hospital! He thought he loose the love of his life forever!" Donna playfully added as she tried not to laugh."  
  
"Awwww!" the gang minus Jackie and Hyde cooed together.  
  
"Forman how much do you really like your tattling fiancé?" He said, eyes shooting daggers at Donna.  
  
At that moment Eric got up and grabbed the TV remote then slowly brought it to his mouth to sing. "When a man's an empty kettle he should be on his mettle,"  
  
"And yet I'm torn apart." Fez sang in replacement.  
  
Donna then stepped in. "Just because I'm presumin' that I could be kind-a- human,"  
  
"If I only had heart!" Eric, Fez, Donna, and Kelso all broke out together with hand motions.  
  
"You know what? I do love this girl. And if that means catching slack from you guys, then so be it!" He replied with confidence.  
  
"Oh Steven! You're my tin man and I'm the more cute-looking wizard who de- hallows you!" Jackie excitedly pointed out.  
  
"Babe, don't push it." His lips curled as he said it.  
  
A moment later, their lips met again.  
  
END!  
  
I finally finished! So what did you guys think? Let me know your final opinions plz! I already started my new T7S story, which will be posted soon. Thanks again to everyone you stuck with my story and a special thanks to all my reviewers! You guys helped me not give up on this story! 


End file.
